


It's out and over

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Highschool is over and Casey knows it's time to move on





	It's out and over

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: finish

Finish. Out and over. 

Casey's eyes wandered over the large building he had visited day-in day-out during the last four years. A place of teasing and bullying for him; but also a place of triumph. He had turned from a hobby photographer to the photographer of the school's magazine, had even won two prices for his pictures. He was not the year's best student, but only because of gym. For sure he was not a sports ass, but he had a brilliant mind when it came to physics. His teacher, Mr. Furlong had always encouraged him to reach for the stars; because of him, Casey would go to Boston after summer, to MIT.

Finish. Out and over.

Casey's eyes wandered over to the bleachers now. He had never been interested in Football; had just visited the games because of the photos he would need for the school's magazine. At least at first. Until he had noticed this new guy in the team. Slender, not as rude as many others from the team but quick and smart. Brown hair, hazelnut brown eyes. The girls went crazy about him from the very first moment. 

Casey had needed some more time to admit, at least to himself, that he had a crush on him, too. Of course, a hopeless, secret crush, but he didn't mind. For Casey it was enough to take pictures of him at the stadium during the games; to watch him during chemistry, where he was sitting only two rows behind him; or the share the bleachers, where they sometimes run across each other during lunch. They had never shared a word. Zeke had been the king at school, and Casey only a geek. And soon enough he would move on, leave Herrington behind, and he would never see him again. 

Finish. Out and over.

„There is still a last chance, you know.“

The guy in front of him smiled; his eyes sparkled. Casey's heart was up to his mouth. So much more exciting than every picture he had ever taken secretly of him.

„For what,“ he asked.

A warm, soft touch, then a tongue was dancing over his upper lip, long fingers caressed his cheeks. 

„I always wanted to do this,“ Zeke whispered.  
„Since I've seen you for the first time a year ago.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Fanfiction50 (Livejournal)


End file.
